Run
by Girlmeetsworldwriter29
Summary: This started as a short one shot and then I turned it into a story. Maya has a secret about her dad which she didn't want anyone to know but what happens when everyone at school finds out. This story written mostly in Maya's POV but may change throughout. Maya/Josh. (This is my first story I have written)
1. Chapter 1

I rushed down the hall not caring that anyone was in my way. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me and stomping up the stairs. I ignored my mum and Shawn's phone calls. I ran into my room locked the door then threw myself on my bed. I started crying and couldn't stop until I fell asleep. I woke up hours later to find 3 missed calls from Zay, 5 missed calls from Farkle and Lucas, 15 missed calls from Riley, my mum and Shawn and 21 missed calls from Josh. I decided I should probably call someone back. I called Josh. "Hello, Maya, are you ok" Josh shouted through the phone. "I'm fine" I croaked my voice still asleep. "Where did you go? What happened?" he asked. "Nothing Josh its fine" I replied. "No it's not Maya you walked out of school" he said sternly. "I couldn't take it anymore Josh" I cried. "Where are you?" he asked. "In my bedroom I locked the door" I whispered tears falling down my face. "I'm on my way" he said then hung up.

 **Hi everyone so this is a little bit of a story I was thinking of writing if you have any ideas please tell me and I'll try to use them. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hi again it's me Emilia-Grace and here is chpt 2 of run. This story will mostly be written in Maya's POV but I will say if it is someone else's. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's not perfect. I'll try and make my chapters longer once I get better at writing. I hope you enjoy**.

I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling until I heard tapping on my window. It opened and I turned around. Josh climbed through then stood with his arms out. I ran into him and let the tears flow again.

"Shhh Maya it's ok" he whispered. I could feel him lean his head on mine and wrap my hair round his fingers. I looked up at him with tears eyes.

"It's ok" he said and brushed his thumb on my cheek. We sat down on my bed while he called my mum to tell her I was alright. When he got off the phone he looked into my eyes and said

"I want you to tell me what's going on" he said.

"Everyone at school...they know" I whisper.

"They know what Maya?" Josh asked.

"About my dad" I whisper.

"It doesn't matter Maya" he tells me.

"Yes Josh it does" I shout standing up and walking across the room. "People are going to think I'm like him."

"No they won't Maya your dad was a bad man and he deserved what happened" Josh said.

"What if I turn out like him Josh. I don't want to be a bad person" I say sitting down beside him again.

"And you want be a bad person Maya" he puts his arm around me "You know why?"

"Why" I ask

"Because you have your mum, Shawn, Cory, Topanga, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Zay and most of all me" he says.

"I love you Josh" I whisper and bury my head in his shoulder

"I love you too" he whispers back. But after a couple of minutes our moment is ruined

"Maya Penelope Hart" I hear my mum shout. Suddenly the door flys open and she comes in my room. "Don't you ever run away like that again." she says calming down. Shawn comes running in after her.

"I tried to stop her" he said. We all laughed and Josh stayed for dinner that night.

Josh's POV

I was so glad to see her happy again. I think it helped her to just let it all out. I remember the first time I met her. She was 8 and I was 11. We had always loved each other. I never showed my feelings until earlier this year at the ski lodge but Maya never hid her feelings. She was crazy for me and would do anything to be with me. That's one of the things I loved about her she always fought for what she believed in and she believed we should be together. Boy was she right. Maya Penelope Hart was the best thing to happen to my life. I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to her.

 **So what did Maya's dad do that she wouldn't want people to know about. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here is chapter 3 of Run. I was thinking on changing the name to something that is said in this chapter and will probably be said throughout the story. Anyway please leave me reviews and tell me what you think. This chapter is what happens before chapter 1 and it tells you a bit about Maya's dad. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Enjoy and see you soon - Emilia-Grace**

"Hey Hart" Missy Bradford shouts

"What do you want?" I ask unamused. I wasn't in the best mood that day and all I needed was for her to wind me up.

"I just wanted to tell you how my uncles doing" she said coming to stand in front of Riley and I. I looked at Riley to see if she knew what was going on. She shrugged her shoulders and I looked back at Missy.

"I don't understand" I say

"He was shot" she said smiling.

"Why are you smiling" I ask really confused.

"Do you want to know who done it?" she asks smiling mischievously.

"I really don't care but your going to tell me anyway" I reply. I notice a few people start to crowd around.

"Kermit Hart" she says laughing. More people start to crowd around.

"No...no...no...no...h..how did he get out" I whisper to myself and look at Riley.

"Get out of where" Missy whispers. I can still see her smiling.

"Jail" I say instantly regretting it.

"Here that everyone" Missy shouts "Maya Hart's dad is in prison." Everyone gasps and starts whispering.

"Shut up Missy" I shout as Riley tries to put her arm around me. I push her arm off then push through the crowd.

"Watch out there's a Hart about" Missy shouts laughing. I saw Lucas, Farkle and Zay. They tried to shout on me but I just ignored them.

"I'm nothing like him" I shout at Missy not looking back.

"A Hart's a Hart" she says. I can here everyone laughing as a I open the door and slam it behind me. I ran all the way home and didn't stop. I had tears running down my cheeks and I could feel people staring at me. I ignored them and ran.


End file.
